


Hear the sigh of the trees

by Ren



Category: Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's horny, Tyler's a werewolf, sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the sigh of the trees

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/profile)[**marguerite_26**](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/)'s [Kinkspiration Round 1: Bestiality](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/605252.html). Being an overachieving moron I decided it wasn't too much of a challenge and went with _bestiality + explicit + het + fandom I never write for_ , then the newest episode tossed my plot out of the window and I thought, whatever. YAY FOR CANON-COMPLIANT (albeit badly written) WEREWOLF SEX.

The forest's quiet. Even her heightened senses can't pick out any sounds apart from their footsteps, the leaves crunching under their feet, the occasional snapped twig. Caroline takes deep calming breaths. She doesn't need to, not when her heart hasn't beaten in months, but some habits are hard to quit.

Tyler grabs her arm. "Caroline, wait!" he says, his voice echoing among the trees, too loud.

Caroline shakes her head. "I can't," she replies. She tugs her arm away, trying to free it from Tyler's grip. Even her superhuman vampire strength is no match against her boyfriend, who's a werewolf slash vampire slash who knows what. Caroline shudders, wishing Tyler hadn't stopped her. Doing anything, even just walking with no destination, is better than just standing around. Inactivity makes Caroline start thinking, about death, about how Tyler was killed tonight, Klaus snapped his neck and he stopped breathing, and he's not going to breathe again. Ever. She groans.

"It's all right, Caroline," Tyler says. "I'm all right. Hey, we might both be dead but I think we're doing just fine, what do you think?" He runs his hands along her arms as he speaks. Another meaningless human gesture, Caroline's shivers have got nothing to do with the night air, she's not even noticing that it's cold, but it still helps. Tyler's voice is calm and reassuring. She focuses on that, more than on his words.

"Yes," she says. She dabs at her eyes, stopping the first tear before it could come out. "You're right. Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes all of this supernatural stuff is just too much." Her first attempt at a smile comes out shaky. "I'm fine now."

Instead of letting her go, Tyler pulls her into a hug instead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The lie sounds more convincing now. Think about good things, Caroline. "It's not all bad, too. Now that the curse is broken you don't have to turn at every full moon. You can turn whenever you want."

Tyler nods. "I suppose so," he says. "I didn't have the time to think about it."

Caroline breathes in and out. Even when they're this close, she can't feel Tyler's heartbeat. It's funny how she never really noticed it until now that it's gone. "Can you turn now?"

There's still some uncertainty in Tyler's eyes. Too many things can go wrong, what if Klaus was wrong, what if he can't control it, what if he bites her and there's no cure. Caroline nods and smiles at him, and this time it looks more genuine. She's been there for him during his first transformation, she's not going to run away now.

"You've better stand back a few steps," Tyler tells her. He takes off his shirt and boots and tosses them aside. "All right," he says, then closes his eyes. Above all, Caroline hopes it won't hurt.

The transformation doesn't take nearly as much as Caroline remembered. Tyler face is contorted and his spine bends at an angle that has to be painful, but almost immediately his whole body changes. She watches in a kind of sick fascination as his teeth turn into fangs and fur spouts all over his body. There's a final shudder, then Tyler shrugs out of his pants and there's a werewolf sitting on his haunches only a few feet from Caroline.

Caroline is ready to run at the first signs that the wolf has taken over Tyler, but there's no need. The wolf seems skittish, unquiet, as if he's thinking about running away too.

"Hey," Caroline calls, softly, trying not to spook him. She squats in front of the wolf so that he's level with his eyes. Before, she never properly looked at Tyler for more than a moment while he was in his wolf form, what with the fact that she had to run away to avoid getting killed.

Tyler's fur is dark, smoky, and his eyes glow yellow in the dark. In a way, he's beautiful. Caroline isn't sure that she would have seen it before, but now that there's no threat and she can take her time staring at the wolf, she can see a kind of wild beauty. It reminds her a lot of Tyler as a human.

When she reaches out for him, he winces, and Caroline thinks he's going to run away after all. He doesn't, though, and she's able to soothe him with a few words and place her hand at the base of his neck. His fur is coarse, softer towards his underbelly, a bit different than a dog's.

"This isn't too bad," she smiles, petting the wolf. "You just look a bit different. Do I look different too?"

She feels a bit silly for talking to him now, since he can't speak. As an answer, Tyler licks her cheek. It's sudden, and it startles her, and Caroline has to wrap her arms around Tyler to avoid falling on her butt. "That tickles," she says, not quite managing to suppress a giggle. She falls anyway, laughing, dragging Tyler along with her.

He pauses and sniffs at her. She hadn't meant for him to stop, doesn't want to upset him and have him run away, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Caroline doesn't know how to explain, but there's no need. Tyler nuzzles at her cheeks, at her neck, making her shiver, then between her breasts. Caroline moans. The hand that isn't buried in Tyler's fur goes between her legs. She's wet already, which isn't unusual since lately she's always horny, all of the time, but with Tyler is always more intense.

Tyler nudges her hand away and starts licking at her crotch with broad, moist swipes. Her shirt rode up when she fell, exposing a strip of skin, and sometimes his tongue tickles her belly. Caroline moans, bucking her hips and arching into the contact, but with the jeans in between it's not nearly enough. She undoes the button with shaky hands. Tyler tries to help, tugging at her clothes with his teeth, but he's too afraid to accidentally bite her and he's more of a hindrance than anything.

Finally Caroline manages to push her jeans and her panties, tangling them around her ankles and exposing herself to the night air. Tyler's tail whips up in anticipation, he's probably smelling her. His own smell is overpowering, masking the scents of mud and leaves. She kicks away her jeans, spreading her legs as wide as she can, opening herself up for Tyler. There's no need for words. Tyler settles between her legs and licks at her, tentatively at first, then more and more enthusiastically. Caroline's head rolls back and her hands scrabble for support, digging into the soft earth beneath her, clinging to Tyler's neck.

They done oral before, they've done almost everything to try and stop that endless lust for at least one night, but this is so different than anything Caroline ever experienced. Tyler's tongue is broader, rougher against her inner walls, his fur tickles her tights. She moans, pushing into the contact, willing his tongue to go deeper. The only thing she misses are Tyler's arms around her. Caroline's left hand goes under her shirt and bra. She teases one hard nipple, rubbing it in time with Tyler's rhythm as he flicks his tongue against her clit.

Caroline comes without any warning, so hard that she blacks out for a second and she sees stars when she closes her eyes. Her whole body goes limp and her fingers untangle from Tyler's fur. It takes a moment for Caroline to catch her breath, and several more to remember that technically she didn't need to catch her breath, but it doesn't matter. There's a shift and a rustle of leaves around her and when Caroline opens her eyes she sees Tyler staring down at her, human Tyler, not the wolf.

"Are you all right?" he asks. His hair is mussed from the transformation and from when Caroline ran his hand through the wolf's fur.

She can only nod, then she takes his hand and pulls him down. He stretches next to her and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Yeah, I'm all right," she says, and finally it's the truth.


End file.
